Melting Snow
by Poi Poi
Summary: They were all cold hearted, just like snow. That is what she thought, there hearts where nothing, but ice. How little did she know, a single person can melt the hearts of others.(KaiOC, TalaOCRei)
1. Midnight Catz

Ok heres another Beyblade Fic. I know I haven't updated the other one yet, but ya know I felt like making a new one. Dun ASK::Cries in corner: oh well anyways here it is!

**DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, only my OC... You will find out her name later, all of my OC's are MINE! DO NOT TAKE!**

Ok anyways on with the story! YAY!

Oh yeah some of the chapters have songs in them.

Itallics are song parts... yeah just to let you know

Oh yes this song is by Avril Lavinge, Nobody's Home, I thought this matched the story very well! **-NoT MINE**

**I took the liberty and have (after having more school ((which means learning)) I have learned more writing stuff... THUS! This thing has been re-edited!)- well I'm going to try and re-edit EVERYTHING (like.. everything, everything..). Wish me luck! Some things may change.**

----------

Chapter 1 - Broken -

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again _

Lilith trudged along the snow. She walked to where she thought she needed to be. Nowhere. Her mind was blank and her bright purple eyes were now dull, and lifeless. She wore clothing where if one had looked upon her, they would instantly shun her away.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs _

Lilith kept walking, until she ended up in a park. She looked at the sky, it was getting dark. She needed to find a place to sleep. She looked around, and found a bench she could possibly sleep on. It was cold, but she had gotten used it even if the cold winds would prick at her. She laid down on the bench, and cried. Every night she would cry herself asleep and let everything out besides she didn't care if anybody saw her like this. Even if they did see her they would just take a glance at her then keep walking.

After she cried her eyes out she fell asleep with the gentle snow falling upon her.

Kai couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking about the tournament that was going to be held in Russia. His team the 'Blitzkreig Boys' were sure to win, but he couldn't sleep. He thought about the teams that were going to be there. They were going to be several, and most he had heard about, but one team in particular was stuck in his mind. The 'Midnight Catz'. He had never even heard of them before. Where they that good that they could compete in the Russian Beyblade Tournament?

Kai got out of bed, dressed up, and grabbed his beyblade, then left pocketing his precious beyblade. He started to walk the path towards the park where he would always go to when he was troubled. He thought to himself over and over what the Midnight Catz where like. Soon Kai appeared at the park. What he saw was a girl about his age on a bench.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

"How pathetic," The cold hearted Kai went up to the girl and looked at her face. Her purple hair fanned out all over the bench. He looked at her with disgust, and started his way back home. He didn't care about the girl, it was her fault for being outside.

_Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why)  
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind_

Lilith opened her eyes slowly. The sun did not shine, for it was hidden because of the grey clouds that covered its shining soul. She looked around, nothing really changed. No people. She was thankful that there were no people. She hated them here. Her only friends where the same as her. Lonely, sad, and cold. Finally she remembered she had to meet with her friends and get ready for the tournament that was held today.

"Damn..." Lilith swore at herself. She was walking toward where she would meet her friends, but her energy held her back. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She really hadn't had decent food for a couple days, and poor nutrition could of been the problem. Her vision started to become a blur as her knee's felt week. She lost her balance and fell onto the snow. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't move.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

"Now how am I going to make it?" Lilith smiled.

"She can take care of herself," Lilith's eyes then shut closed. She was left laying the the snow. The people just passed by her, like nothing happened.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

"Where is she?" A girl with shoulder long blonde hair paced around the ground, walking back and forth. Her partner was suppose to be with her five minutes ago. She wondered if she was o.k, because it wasn't like her to be late and the tournament was beginning in only 30 minutes.

"Ah, that girl is always in trouble," with a pout she ran off to find her friend.

Lilith opened her eyes. She forced herself to get up, but her legs where weak she could only be at her knees. Lilith looked at the town's clock and saw it was 3:40PM. She only had 20 more minutes till it began, but she couldn't get up. She was glued to the ground. Lilith sighed. There was no way she was going to make it on time, unless her friend had magically found her here.

"Lilith!" A voice called out to her.

Lilith looked around. She saw a flash of blond, then before she knew it she was tackled to the ground by her friend.

"Tai, you found me!" Lilith looked at her friend. Tai's emerald green eyes were bright as ever, unlike Lilith. In reality, Lilith really envied Tai's eyes.

_Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!) _

"I need some help Tai," Lilith said.

Tai raised a eyebrow.

"I need you to help me get to the tournament, I... can't walk," Lilith grinned sheepishly and tried to get up, but no avail. Tai walked over to her and grabbed one arm and pulled her up to her feet. Lilith tried to balance, but instead she mostly put all her weight on Tai. They started walking up towards the stadium with only 10 minutes left before the tournament started.

"Your getting really heavy!" Tai whined. She took Lilith and shifted her to her other side.

"Maybe if you worked out more you could carry me," Lilith frowned. She was putting a lot into her friend. Carrying her all the way to the stadium. After a long silence they saw the shape of a building appear in front of there eyes.

"There it is!" Tai grinned. It was hard for her to loose all the energy she had. After seeing the building, she sped up a little, walking much more faster than before.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

Lilith kept her head down and watched the snow trace where they stepped. Beyblading really helped her relive some stress and anger, but she played it because Tai wanted to try it. So they made their beyblades from scraps of metal and parts they found in the junkyard. They even had bit beasts within their possession. They had found them on the shore of the beach and snatched them away as soon as they saw them. Lilith used to think that it was just some kind of foreign coin or something, but then she realized that it was a bit beast. She knew it was one because of the kids talking about how "cool" and "powerful" they were.

"We made it!" Tai cried in joy. The registration area was still open. Tai dragged Lilith to the registration table.

"We are the Midnight Catz, ready to register!" Tai screamed at the man. The man flinched as he heard Tai's voice.

"U-u-h I u-m-m need your names," The man stuttered slowly, still a little surprised by Tai.

"Lilith and Tai," Lilith didn't want to scare the man anymore, so she took Tai's place for the moment.

"Thank you very much! You may go down to the main hall now," The man sighed happily and pointed down the hall.

"Hey Lilith, you think you can walk now?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I think so, lemmie try," Lilith got off of Tai. She wobbled a bit then took her balance again. She walked a few slow and careful steps without falling, then gave a thumbs up to Tai. They walked down to where the entrance ceremony was being held. Lilith hated these. They were always taking pictures, pictures of what her and Tai was were wearing. Torn up shirts and pants. They were going to beyblade like hobos. Tai really didn't seem to mind the attention though.

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh_

When they opened the door, there were bladers looking at them like they were some freaks. Lilith hated how they stared at her. Like she was a sideshow freak. Tai didn't seem to care. She was too happy at the moment to hate others.

'Have I seen her before?' Kai looked at the girl with purple hair. He stared at her with his crimson eyes.

"Hey Kai, you think one of them is cute?" Tala asked.

"No, I'm trying to think where I've seen that girl before, now shut the hell up Tala," Kai gave a glare to the red head, then started thinking again.

"Jeez, no need to bite my head off," Tala left Kai's side and started to wander off.

'I've seen her at... at... at the park! How stupid am I.' Kai mentally smacked himself.

'Why was she here, and how was she qualified to get in? Is she strong?' Questions raced inside his head until the speakers blared out a familiar voice.

"Everybody who is qualified for this years Russian Tag Team Tournament, please come to the battle arena immediately!" The speakers then stopped. Everybody was starting to gather their beyblades and headed off towards the battle arena.

"Welcome lady's and gentlemen to Russia's first tag team tournament!" DJ Jazzman spoke into his microphone making the fan's scream and cheer for the tournament.

"This year we have some very new teams that you will all find out very soon!" DJ Jazzman said. The crowd went wild. They were all ready to see some action today.

"Now heres Mr. Dickenson!" DZ Jazzman handed off the mic. to Mr. Dickenson.

"I would like to say good luck and play fair in this entire tournament! Same rules do apply, and last but not least, lets see some action!" Mr. Dickenson smiled, this year will be fun to watch. After he handed the microphone. back to DJ Jazzman.

"Now for our first battle it will be decided by the computer! Remember each draw is random," The computer started to choose the first round that would be played.

"It will be G- Revolution VRS. Midnight Catz!"

Here was Kai's chance to see how good they really were.

----------

was it good? was it bad? please tell me so please review heh thanks!

And yes this is a tag team match!  
Also Tai is pronounced Tay, Tey they both sound the same either one is fine, but thats just how it sounds like! and Lilith is pronounced Lil-ith yeah just like how it is spelled. Its just a FYI

Thank you!

**YES! This has been re-edited by me. I've got spell check now, and other stuff... Oh joy... Yes, It may not be the greatest of all, but I tried. I'm not fond re-editing, but I do it anyways... **


	2. Hatred

OK heres chapter TWO! yay! hope u all liked my stories tho.. My grammer is horrible!!! please do not grade me on that.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!!** If i did I would be rich LOL...

Thank you to everybody!

Right this takes place like after g-rev... and so heres a new tournament..

ONWARD!

----------

Chapter 2 -Battle's Begin!-

"Now will the two teams get upon the stage!" DJ Jazzman looked at the two teams. The two teams got on the stage. It was first Tai Vrs Daichi. Tai got out her pink and black beyblade. Daichi got out his purple Strata Dragoon.

"Im going to win!" Daichi yelled. He was jumping up and down getting his launcher and beyblade ready. Tai got out her pink launcher and got ready.

"3...2....1..." Dj Jazzman counted down

"LET IT RIP!" The two beybladers launched there blades. Sparks emited from when they first collided. Tai kept her concentration on het beyblade, as Daichi was acting childish. Finally after hitting eachother Daichii decided to bring out Strata Dragoon.

"Strata Dragoon!" Daichi yelled out fiercely. Daichi's Strata Dragoon appered.

"Now your going down!" Daichi looked at his beyblade and then looked at Tai's whos was spinning in one spot. All Tai did was smirk.

"Come out and play, Moonlight!" Tai shouted. A dog like creature appeared. It was black, and it had fire on the end of its tail, with a nice pair of fangs. (A/N: This bitbeast is not al all related to cerberus...) It's fur was actually a nice shiny black coat.

The whole crowd gasped, she had a bitbeast.

"Moonlight, furry!" Tai screamed out. Her bitbeast then started to circle around Strata Dragoon.

"What is this!?" Daichi looked at his dragoon. It was starting to cry. Finally Moonlight stopped and charged right at Strata Dragoon.

"Its over," Tai smiled. She looked at Daichi who seemed to be in a panic.

"Come on Daichi, if you don't win ima kill you!" Tyson (his partner) started to yell at Daichi. Daichi looked back at Tyson.

"Well if you stop talking, maybe I can beat her!" After he truned around to see the battle. When he turned around, he saw his beyblade fly right past him.

"You lose!" Tai stuck out a tounge. This made Daichi furious. He walked down the stage to be greeted by a pissed off Tyson.

"You brat you lost to her!" Tyson yelled. Daichi glared at him.

"Well your up next!" Daichi left Tyson and say down next to Hillary.

"Fine I will!" Tyson walked up to the stage. Lilith was already there getting her black and purple beyblade ready.

"Take your places, and 3...2......1.." Dj Jazzman counted down again.

"Let it rip!!!" The two challengers launched there beyblades at the dish. Lilith smiled. It had been a while scince she beybladed. The two beyblades started to hit each other and sparks flew. Lilith kept a clam and steady face, unlike Tyson's who was already begining to worry.

"Dragoon! hit it with all you got!" Tyson looked at his beyblade. He commanded it to hit Lilith's beyblade at full force. Tyson was sure that this would knock her beyblade out of the dish.

"Dragoon, GALAXY STORM!" Tyson threw out a fist in the air. Dragoon appeared from Tyson's beyblade and a tornado started to form. Lilith looked at Dragoon. She knew Tyson would do that attack, he always did it.

"Laizer, show him what we got!" Lilith's beyblade started to glow. Kai looked at her beyblade. It was getting interesting now.

A black bird like creature came out. It had a dark purple tail, and a dark purple crown on its head. It looked liked Dranzer, but the colors and name where different.

Tyson's beyblade still had the tornado going. His beyblade hit Laizer dead on, but she didn't fall out of the arena. Laizer came back and hit Dragoon with full force.

"Laizer, Darkness Inferno!" Lilith's beyblade started to have a heavy dark aura around it. Kai sensed this and watched the attack.

"What, what is this???" Tyson stood there wide eyed. Her beyblade was charging at him with a wierd, dark, and creapy feeling. Laizer hit Dragoon, and Dragoon went flying out the dish. Some pieces of Dragoon broke off and was flung at the audience.

"NOOOO! Dragoon!" Tyson ran up to his shredded Dragoon. Pieces of its attack, and defence ring were torn away. Lilith stood there looking at the dish where her beyblade was still spinning.

"The Midnight Catz win the first round!" DJ Jazzman announced. He went up to there team and took there hands. He threw them up in the air. The crowd cheared at the team who won against the world champions, in one round.

Kai took this in surprise, nobody should of been able to beat Tyson in the first round, but what amazed him more was the resemblance there bitbeast had. Two phoenixs, but this phoenix was differnt, it had a feeling of regert when it did that attack. Kai's thoughts where inturupted but Tyson, who came over to Kai.

"Hey Kai, that girls bitbeast, it looks alot like yours," Tyson said. Kai blocked out Tyson and looked at the girl with the purple hair.

"Hey Kai, did ya see them battle?" Tala questioned his friend. Kai nodded at Tala.

"She and her bitbeast, could it be?" Tala looked at the girl Kai was staring at.

"She could be it," Kai responded. Tala gave Kai a serious look.

"But I never thought it was a girl," the red head closed his eyes. How in the world could a girl control such a bitbeast? Is she human?

"Lets go," Kai lead his team back to there quarters. The next round was starting tommorrow, and Kai wanted to know more about this 'girl'.

----------

Midnight Catz-

"Are you sure we ain't lost?" Tai asked Lilith. Lilith looked back at Tai.

"Yea, so stop complaining," Lilith fished out some keys and walked over to a door.

"Room 306, yup this is it," She put in her keys and turned to hear a click. When she heard the click she swung the door open to see 2 beds, 1 bathroom, a mini refigerator, 2 dressers, and a T.V.

"Yes, Heaven!" Tai chirped as she jumped on a bed. Lilith walked over to a couch and got out her beyblade. She started at it as if she were mesmerized.

'That boy was staring at me the whole time I was beyblading. Does he know?' Lilith thought. Ever scince she had been experimented on life was never the same. She was tossed away as a failure. The testing they did on her was for nothing. Drugs, implants, DNA changes, they were all tested on her. They wanted her to become stronger then the weakling she was once before. They gave her a beyblade and a bitbeast to try out, only to harm her more.

When that first beyblade was tested, it was going fine untill something triggered it. A massive explosion came from the beyblade which ended up giving her a deep gash on her arm. The wound ran from her elbow to her shoulder. After that experiment they dumped her.

'They made me suffer like I was some sort of doll. They made me go though all the pain. I will never forgive them, I will never forgive Voltarie Hiwatari'

----------

So ya think HIWATARI give a big clue haha...

Well maybe short but good ya? Well now we know what happened to Lilith, but what about Tai? WE don't know yet hehe... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! YAY it is romace later on tho hehe..... You all know already do haha. Review please!

Chater 3 is comming around the mountain

Thanks!


	3. Lies

Chapter 3 Duh.... I like to thank everybody who had actually read my stories lol.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

and horrah again for all my reviewer's rating on this story may change, but it depends, but please still read this!!!

FORWARD!!!

----------

Recap-

'They made me suffer like I was some sort of doll. They made me go though all the pain. I will never forgive them, I will never forgive Voltarie Hiwatari.'

----------

Now-

"Lilith are you ok?" Tai looked over at Lilith.

"Huh, what?" Lilith responded. She snaped out of whatever she was thinking, and turned her attention to Tai. Tai just sighed. She knew what her friend had gone through, and it was much worse than her.

"Anyways Lilith, what are we doing tomorrow? The Blitzkreig boys are up tomorrow, and we don't have to beyblade tomorrow either," Tai took out her beyblade and looked at it. Strata Dragoon didn't do much harm to it, so there was no point in fixing it.

"I don't know, we could watch it, or go to the mall," Tai shot her head up. Did she just say mall?

"Lilith, ya know we don't have money," She drowned into sadness, then sighed.

"Yeah right, I pickpocketed this from some people," Lilith flashed her money she had stolen to Tai. Tai started to get happier.

"Wow, we could buy new clothes for the tournament, scince they supply us with free food here!" Tai exclaimed. Lilith nodded. There were going to go to the mall after the beyblade tournament. Besides, who would want to miss a match of Beyblade?

----------

"Where the hell is my money!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson, im sure it will show up somewhere," Hillary looked at Tyson who was searching franticly for his money. His room was a mess, blankets scattered the floor, couch seats were ripped off, and now he was looking in his boxers.

"Get a hold of yourself! It's not going to be in your boxers!" The whole gang sweat dropped, and started to walk away from Tyson's room.

"Come back here and help me!!!" They heard Tyson's voice echo down the hallway where they where trying to ditch tyson.

----------

"Tai im worried," Lilith turned her head over to Tai, who seemed to have jumped off the bed and on the deck. Lilith looked at Tai who seemed to be starting at something.

"Tai are you listening?" Lilith walked over the the balcony and opened it. She saw Tai looking down at the city of Russia.

"I wonder what it would be like to fall down from here," Tai payed no attention on Lilith, and continued to looked down at the city. Lilith looked down also, it was quite a drop, they were on the top floor.

"I hate this place," Lilith looked down at Russia with Tai. She frowned.

"We all hate, we all dispise, we all want to kill ourselfs for the mistakes we make, but what has happened cannot change," Tai closed her eyes. She thought of her painful memories.

She was a happy child of a family of 4. Her mom, dad, herself, and her brother. Her brother took care of her. He was always there for her, untill that accident.

"Daddy, where are we going?" A small child with blond hair and emerald green eyes stared at her father.

"Were going to go to the beach!" Her father exclaimed. The little child smiled. She turned to her older brother and smiled at him too.

"Did you hear? Daddy and mommy are taking us to the beach!" Her emerald green eyes flashed with happiness. They all got into the car and took off. The whole family was having fun in the car, untill all of a sudden it started to rain. Heavy rain then took place of the light rain that was there a momment ago.

"Why is it raining?" The little girl asked her brother.

"The weather is unpredictable, like the moves your opponent is going to make," Her brother brought out a blue and white beyblade.

"OOOO, what is that?" The girl asked.

"Its a beyblade, a sport where you and your opponent have these beyblades, and launch them at eachother," The boy showed her the beyblade.

"Won't they get knocked out?" The little girl asked once more.

"Precicley," After the girls brother answered, the car swirved out of control.

"Whats happening?" The little girl screamed out. No response came from her dad. Instead she saw her mother holding a bloody knife.

"Mother what have you done?" The older brother took the knife away from his mother as the car swirved again.

"Im just doing the right thing dear," His mother chuckled evily. "And soon you will join him!" Their mother tried to lunge at them, but the car quickly hit another car resulting in a car crash from the front. There mother was hit by the car that crashed though the window, and the two kids where knocked unconcious buy the impact.

A few minutes later sirens began to fill the area with noise, as a few ambulence trucks came and lifted the three surviving passengers. They were sent to the hospital immediently. The father was left in the car, dead.

At the hospital that night their mother had died. Even if they were unconcious they could feel her death, her agony, her dispair. What had caused their mother to go crazy? Some say it was drugs that she took, others said it was depression. Either way she was dead. Both parent were lost, only her brother was left remaining. No other reletives could take her in, because she never met them.

Later that night the little girl finaly woke up. The doctors didn't want to give her the news yet, so they decided to give her false information. She belived every word they said and finaly went up to her brother. There he lies still unconsicous. The room was filled with a 'beep, beep, beep', untill she heard a steady 'beep'. He was dead. Her brother, her only brother was dead. She was alone in this cruel, unforgiving world. Why did they take her brother away from her? Why didn't they try to help him? Why did they lie?

"Your brother is going to be ok, he just needs some rest now," Thoses words she heard from everybody. Yes, she belived he was sleeping, taking a long nap, but they lied. She was lied to and she belived it all.

----------

Ok heres chapter 3, Tai's point of view of her life YAY, now we know waht happened to her hehe. The reason this is so short, is because I wanted to sperate her story from the rest, so the rest is going to be typed later. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Chapter 4 is comming soon!!!

Ja Ne! -(cya) Sorry not long either, but ya know read up there,I wanted to sperate lol


	4. Hiwatari?

I know you were all waiting for this, and well here it is!!! I hope u all enjoy it!!!, Also to all my reviewers (again) special thanks too....

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!! UNDERSTAND DO NOT!!!**

Happy chapter 4 yay.

I love all who read this, and to all who read my other fics!! YAY FOR READERS, AND REVIEWRS!

TaDa!

----------

Recap-

"Your brother is going to be ok, he just needs some rest now," Thoses words she heard from everybody. Yes, she belived he was sleeping, taking a long nap, but they lied. She was lied to and she belived it all.

----------

Now-

"Lilith do you think the Blitzkreig boys are any good?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, they seem good to me, or maybe there just fools," Lilith went back inside and bounced on her bed. She got into a comfy position and covered herself in blankets.

"Fools eh?" Tai followed Lilith inside and got on her own bed.

"We will see tomorrow though," Lilith said, as she turned of the lamp and went to sleep.

----------

"If it is her, what will we do?" Tala asked. The team all stared at Kai waiting for a response.

"Who cares, as long as she dosen't get in our way," Kai responded.

"I guess your right," Tala sighed and stared at the clock.

'1 O'clock already? I better get some sleep for tommorrow.' Tala walked over to his bed, and got under the covers. The rest of the team did the same.

----------

(Morning)

"Tai wake up, lets go to the mall before the the battle begins," Lilith had a bucket of cold water ready to dump on Tai. She sighed when Tai responded with a grumble and some tossing and turning. Lilith sighed as she threw the bucket of cold water on Tai.

"COLD, COLD, COLD!" Tai shot out of bed and started to shiver. She glared at Lilith, who seemed to not care.

"Get up, we gotta hurry," Lilith walked out of the room. She started to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

"Wait for me!!!" Tai shouted across the hall. She ran up to Lilith and then started to gather some more air. The elevator door opened and they both went downstairs to the lobby, then exited out the door. They walked all the way to the mall, which was only two-fourths of a mile away.

Lilith and Tai were walking around the mall. People stared at them when they started to enter places.

"Lilith there staring at us, did we do something?" Tai whispered in Liliths ear.

"Maybe because they saw us on T.V," Lilith lied. They stared at them cause of there apperence. She hated how people did that. Shouldn't they mind there own bussiness?

"Over there, I want to get something from there," Tai ran over the the store. Lilith followed after Tai and followed her around the store. She took a look at things too. Tai went over to a pair of pants. They were flared jeans that were a dark blue. She looked at the tag.

'$15.00, better ask Lilith.' Tai went over to Lilith and asked about the pants. All Lilith did was nod. She was choosing some of her own clothes too. Tai also chose a pink t-shirt that had the words 'Angel' on them. Lilith on the other had chose a black skirt that had pink stripes on the side and on the edge, and a purple tanktop. These were clothes just for the tournament. She didn't want Tai or her to be laughed at.

They gathered there items and went to pay at the cash register. Lilith payed the money as they carried there new bags home.

Lilith and Tai got to there hotel room and started to change into there new clothes. They looked at the time and there was still 30 minutes left before the battle began. So they started to get ready and go to grab some good seats.

----------

"Kai you ready?" Tala checked his beyblade one more time to make sure all of it was secured and ready for todays match.

"Of course im ready," Kai walked over the the arena. Nobody really was here right now, they would flock in about 10 minutes though. He looked at the dish. He would have to battle the White Tigers.(A/N: did I get that right?). Kai was ready to face Rei, and he was going to win.

'I wonder if Rei improved, cause I certainly did.' Kai thought. He sighed. His grandfather trained him till he was sure to win champion. Voltaire needed him to win, so he could get what he wanted. Power. After all, after Kai and his team had won, all the bitbeasts would be theres, which Voltaire planned to take.

----------

"Lilith, hurry up!" Tai yelled at Lilith to hurry up. Tai had already picked front row seats for her and Lilith. She sat down and waited so patiently for Lilith to arrive.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Parts of her purple bangs covered her eyes. No expression could be seen, no feeling could be felt. Lilith sat down right next to Tai.

"Ya know, I think we came to early," Tai whispered. She looked around the stadium. Barely any people where sitting down in there seats. She turned her attention to a team at the beyblade dish.

"Look Lilith its the Blitzkreig Boys!" Tai pointed to the group of boys in the middle. Lilith looked through her bangs and stared at the amber eyed boy. Her feelings for this team confused her. Anger rose, while calm and peaceful thoughts stood at the back of her mind. She was trying to reach a feeling that was unknown to her, but known by others. What she lacked was love. Never given to her, but by her friend. Only that one person alone cannot help her reach her happiness.

"The match started!" Tai screamed and shouted with other fans in the seats. The seats were now filled from top to bottom, and not one seat was left.

"O.K todays first match is between Tala and Lee!" DJ Jazzman shouted into the microphone. The 2 bladers got up into there positions, and got there beyblades ready.

"3....2......1, Let It Rip!" The whole crowed cheered the 2 bladers on.

The 2 blades clashed together. Tala smirked as he saw Lee's beyblade weaken.

"Wolborg attack!" Tala's beyblade rushed towards Lee's beyblade.

"Attack!" Lee's beyblade also charged towards Tala's Wolborg. The two clashed together, as a beyblade flew out of the dish. Everybody watched a black colored beyblade fall out of the arena.

"Uhh, and Tala is the winner!" The fans of Tala all cheered there hearts out.

"Oh my god! Did you see Tala?" Tai tried to cheer louder then all the other girls. Did she suddenly have a crush on him? Tala!?

"Tai, do we have to fight them?" Lilith looked up from her bangs and stared at Tai.

"What?" Tai looked at Lilith curiously. Why did she want to back away from a beyblade tournament? Was she feeling the same way, or was she scared? There were only a few teams left including them.

"Why do we continue to fight..." Lilith stared at the arena. Kai's beyblade and Rei's beyblade were battling. Sparks flew and soon there bitbeasts appered. Kai's fiery phoenix and Rei's beautiful tiger roared and screeched at each other.

"Why not?" Tai responded. Confused from the questions her friend was asking.

The two blades started up there final attack. They raced at eachother, as a explosion from the dish was seen.

"I don't understand!" Lilith threw her hands to her head as her head fell to her chest. Strands of purple hair hid her face.

A beyblade flew out of the dish.

"Why!?" Lilith shook her head violently. She was more confused then Tai, or any other mortal. Tai tried to help her, and ask what was wrong, but her words never reached Lilith.

A grey colored beyblade landed on the ground. DJ Jazzman went up to Kai and took his hand.

"Kai Hiwatari has won this match!" Liliths head shot up and stared at Kai in pure horror and hatred.

'Hiwatari!?'

----------

If one could only break the isolation in her mind and bring her to this world, would she still be able to obtain the feeling she is looking for?

----------

HEY GUYS!!!!! yay I know it took long to update, but it will take just about that long to write another chapter, because its winter break right now, and well... i wanna enjoy it. NONONO I enjoy writing, its just that i need to spent family time and stuff, besides christmas is comming. Maybe a chapter can be posted on Chirstmas.

Anyways, ima gunna go start that chapter! JaNE PEOPLES!!!! and merry christmas!.

Please review! Thanks!


	5. Locked

5th chapter is here. Everybody wants the 5th chapter.. YAY SO DO I! heh.. I hope everybody enjoys this, or else i might need to replace this story..... T.T And i dun wnna do that. ( i never will anyways)

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, just my OC's. HORRAH! Nobody stealy... Also the song in here is mine, i created it.**

Thanks to everybody! Everybody who reviewed!!!!! They are nice .

Chapter 5 is here!

----------

Recap-

'Hiwatari!?'

---------

Now -

"Hiwatari..." Lilith got up from her seat and started to leave. She did not want to see a Hiwatari, even if he was not Voltaire. So many bad memories came from him.

"What? What you say?" Tai also got up, and followed Lilith out.

'Why did she leave so suddenly?' They started walking towards there hotel, but Tai felt out of place. Lilith didn't look back once, but knew Tai was following.

"Stop right there!" A boy came out of the bushes and charged right at Lilith with a knife. Tai got scared and ran away from Lilith and the boy.

"..." Lilith stood there almost waiting for the boy to attack.

"Lilith what are you doing, RUN!" Tai screamed. She tried to get Lilith's attention, but Lilith didn't listen to Tai.

"Don't you know, you picked on me at the wrong time!" Lilith kicked the boys knife out of his hands, and then kicked him again in the stomach which sent him flying to a near by pole.

"Oh my god, Lilith what did you do?" Tai ran up to the boy and checked if he was still alive. Blood streamed down the boys forehead.

"..." Lilith stayed silent. She walked on forward and passed Tai. Tai had stayed behind. Scared of her friend.

"You are not like this, what is wrong?!" Tears rolled down Tai's cheeks. She had never seen her friend kill, or make others bleed.

"Lilith..."

The sky started to cry, as Tai sat there, the boys blood washing away. She moved the body in the bushes, so nobody could find it. Tears could not be seen, as the rain fell on her face. She stared at Lilith's figure, fading away slowly, as singing from Tai softly came.

_"You told me once that I had to be strong_

_You held me once and told me not to cry_

_You sang a song to let my fears wash away_

_and then you dissapeard"_

Foot steps where heard comming from behind Tai, but she ignored it.

_"Hold me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me fade away from your arms_

_I don't want to feel that lonliness_

_Inside my heart_

_Ohhhh ohhh ohh!"_

The footsteps stopped behind Tai and the stranger started to listen to Tai's voice. Her voice heald such sorrow, but the voice alone was beautiful.

_"Let me cry_

_Let me die_

_Till the never ending sky_

_To hold me in your arms_

_I tryed to find that feeling_

_For me to hooold"_

Rain poured down harder from the inky clouds. Tai's clothes where soaking wet, and she was bound to catch a cold.

"Why do you sing so beautifully, yet with such sorrow?" A boy with a cat-like apperence appered and stood above Tai with a umbrella.

"I don't know," Tai responded. Was she really singing with sorrow, that even people could hear?

"My names Rei, and arn't you Tai from Midnight Catz?" Rei looked curiously at Tai.

"Yeah..." Tai said.

"Well I think you might need this more than I do," Rei handed Tai his umbrella. The rain quickly fell upon Rei, as none fell upon Tai.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"The answer is, why not?" After Rei walked away leaving a girl with too many questions unanswerd. Tai stared at the umbrella that Rei had given her. He gave it to her because he wanted to. She dropped the umbrella and let the rain continue to fall on her. Where would she stay tonight? She did not want to go back to the hotel, after her best friend had murdered a boy. Where was the question.

A sneeze came from Tai. After she felt very dizzy, and soon the world around her became fuzzy, and the next thing she knew she collapst.

"WHY!?" Tai screamed. After everything went blank. Another figure came by walking along, untill he saw Tai.

"Huh?" The red haired stranger starred at Tai. What was she doing out here in the rain? He walked over to Tai looked at her.

"Hope Kai won't mind," He picked up the girl and started walking over to his hotel.

----------

Itallics here are not song

_Im sorry._

_I didn't meen too._

_Please forgive me._

"That bastard..." Lilith cursed. She didn't go back to the hotel, instead she was at a park. She sat down on a bench, and thought about Kai. He was the grandson of that vile man. That man who tried to take her life away from her.

"Why do I feel like this?" She closed her eyes and began to drift away in her own thoughts.

----------

"Uhgg," Tai woke up and heald her head. She felt terrible. She looked up around the room she was in.

"Wah? This isn't my room," Tai got up from the bed she was in and walked her way towards the door.

"I need to leave, I might be in a perverts room," Tai said. She shuddered and imagined what the pervert would do to her. She shook her head, and proceeded to open the door.

"Shit! Its locked," Tai tried forcefully to open the door, but it was locked shut. She then became worried.

"Wahhhh!!! I dun wanna be in here!" Tai ran around the room trying to find something that was unlocked, but everything eas locked. After about 30 minutes of searching she became scared. She walked up to a corner and placed herself there. Was she going to be stuck here forever?

"_Don't keep me locked up_

_Don't keep me here to long_

_Its getting kind of scary_

_Like a milk mans stock of dairy_"

"Dairy??? That dosen't work... What the HELL WAS I THINKING!" Tai suddenly got more angrier than scared. She scolded herself for making such dumb lyrics, but at least it made her a little bit more happy.

The door handle started to giggle, as Tai heard keys from the other side of the door. This was her chance of escaping. She walked up to the door and got ready to lunge out the door. The lock opened, and the door started to open. Tai jumped on forward only to bump into a red haired stranger.

----------

Yes everybody that song was mine!!! MINE ONLY!!!

YAY i finished this chapter!!!!! horrah for me!

Christmas was cool, but i didn't get this up as i promised T.T I feel so bad. Anyways Newyears is comming, so HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! or something like that.

I hope everybody enjoys my story! I know my reviewers like it!! .

Next chapter will be up as soon as it is done!

Thanks!


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6 is just as lucky as all of you.

**DiSClAiMeR: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE NEVER WILL! GRRRR! only my oc's and my own songs..**

YAY im so happy! You are too right? GOOD! YAY! Time to start!

Thank you to everyone.

-

Recap-

She walked up to the door and got ready to lunge out the door. The lock opened, and the door started to open. Tai jumped on forward only to bump into a red haired stranger.

-

(Now)

"What the hell!" The stranger fell backwards, with Tai landing on top of him. When Tai knew she had the change to run, she took it. She tred to run, but an arm held her back.

"Where do you think your going?" The stranger asked. THe voice sounded to familar to Tai, so she turned round to see who it was.

"Tala!" Tai shouted. She starred at the red head.

"Who you think I was?" Tala asked.

"Uhh, nobody?" Tai sweat dropped. She didn't really want to tell him what she really thought.

"You lie to much," Tala sighed. He saw right through her.

"Who is this?" Kai popped out of nowhere and looked at Tai and Tala. Tai pulled out of Tala's grasp and frowned.

"Blitzkreig boys, Blizkreig boys... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" Tai screamed. The two of them looked confused and shocked at the same time. She looked at Tala, then at Kai looking for an explination.

"Uhh..." Tala started. He paused before saying anything, because he knew Kai would be mad.

"Uhh, what?" Tai started to grow impatient. She tapped her foot on the floor still waiting.

"Er-"

"ARG! I have no time for this. Im leaving," Tai cut off Tala's speech. She started down the hallway looking for an exit.

"Ah..."

"Tala your going to explain yourself," Kai glared at Tala.

"Er- Yeah..." Tala gave himself a pat on the back. He was going to be dead.

-

Lilith was still at the park, sitting on the bench. The light from the sun filled the wide sky. Morning had took over.

"Should I?" Lilith asked herself. Whenever a question was brought up, new questions wanted to be answered, but none could be answered by her. She would have seek it out.

"Should I blame him?" Lilith finaly got up from the bench she was sitting on, and proceeded onto her hotel.

-

"SHIT!" Tai took out her anger on a simple rock that was laying outside harmlessly. She kicked a pebble from the ground, which flew a couple meters in front of her.

"Why did it have to be him?" Tai thought of the red head that was extremely sexy, but an enemy to her. She did not have a choice. She was to defeat him at all costs.

"Today theres no beyblade match, so I better just take it easy, and have some fun!" Tai started to walk towards the shopping center. Lilith had given her some cash before, which she could then spend on anything she wanted, but was that selfish? Spending money that Lilith had earned, and using it on personal things like jewlery, or makeup?

"Oh Lilith, I hope you are doing better," Tai walked inside the mall, feeling a little guilty of spending money from Lilith.

"Bleh I knew I shouldn't have come..." Tai looked all around her. She saw almost all of they bladers come to the mall. There she spot with her eye, was a area crowded with people. She walked over to it and pushed some people to get in the front.

"GO Drigger!" A boy screamed, and a beyblade flew out of the dish.

"It's a beyblade battle..." Tai stared at the battle. A beyblade had flewn out with a single attack. She looked at the players.

' OH MY GODDDDD! Thats that boy..' Tai silently screamed. That boy had helped her out yesterday, yet she couldn't remember his name.

"Ahh!" The whole crowd turned there heads to where Tai had screamed, but when the people looked she was gone. Like thin air, gone.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap... What should I do?" Tai walked as far away as she could from the boy, not wanting to be seen. Tai knew that she would noticed, scince most of the bladers where there, and saw her match from when she battled that so called "team".

Tai saw a table near by, and decided to rest for a bit. She didn't want to be seen, not now, not ever. She wanted to run away. She hated beyblading. They forced her and they lied. She couldn't run. She never had the will, and strength to run. After all, her brother had only introduced her to beyblading, she never thought it was so...so... evil.

-

Crying could be heard from the bathroom. Lilith was sitting in the tub, now crying. She wanted to litterly kill herself. She hated them. That is what she thought of. Her conclution to him. Tears. The only thing she could not stop. The only thing that kept her.

"No more," Lilith whispered. Her voice was soft, but full of anger.

-

(A/N: I made Lilith's parts where she shows up pertty short... I just wan't to get on with the story lol sorry!)

Tai just sat there, unaware of a presence that was aproching.

"Hiya!" A Purple haired neko-jin greeted Tai.

"ACK!" Tai turned around. She was scared shitless.

"Heh, did I scare ya?" Rei asked. A smile stuck on his face. Like always. He was always smiling. It was almost scarry.

"HELL YEAH!" Tai shouted. She stared at him. Her eyes glaring at golden eyes.

"Well, im here to tell ya that my match is comming up, so I thought that maybe you could come and see," Rei simply said. A blush creap up to his cheaks.

"Well I-"

"REI POO!" A girl with pink hair ran over to there table. She instantly hooked arms with Rei and stared at Tai.

"Who is that?" The girl whispered in Rei's ear.

"...This is Mariah" (A/N:Spelt right?)

"Well anyways! You do know what day tomorrow is, RIGHT!" Mariah smiled.

"No what is it...?" Rei asked. He was bothered enough by Mariah, and could not stand her affection towards him.

"Its... VALENTIENS DAY!" Mariah shouted. Tai sat there shocked. It was valentines day already? She got up from her seat and proceeded to head out.

"Tai, Tai! Where ya going?" Rei shouted towards her. Mariah just stared at the two. Feeling a little bit of guilt.

Tai walked towards a store and asked if she could use the phone. She got the phone and started to dial her hotel room, hoping Lilith would answer. She had to tell her it was tomorrow.

"Ring, ring, ring, please leave a message after the beep...beep." Lilith listened to the phone, not bothering to pick up.

"Uh Lilith, I know your there. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is...valentines day...Uh and yeah, I thought you should know. Also that im going to go see it, if you come i'd be happy, but you don't have too, bye" Tai left her message with Lilith.

"Bloody Valentine..." (A/N: LAST ANNNOUNCEMENT... yes I took "bloody valentine" from gundam. (just to let ya know) hehe)

Lilith shivered from the thought. She did not want to vist the place where they held her most bloody memories.

-

YAYAYAY I FINISHED... DAMN! Its been so long.. i decided to use valentienes day, because its commings up and stuff. And I know I haven't updated in a while, but I meen school is REALLY draggin' me down. LOL. I still get some time to type and stuff, but not alot. I would really LIKE TO THANK my reviewers. They stuck with me till the end! lol.

Anyways. Thanks for waiting!

Bye bYe


	7. Brother

Woo hoo! Its time for another chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! GOSH! I on;y own my oc's and my own songs! RAWR!**

skipide do da!

Thanks to my reviewers, who have actually reviewed!

Italics today meens flashback and song.

'_a;ldksfjow_ ' - Flashback

_awefasdf_- song

Recap-

Lilith shivered from the thought. She did not want to vist the place where they held her most bloody memories.

Now-

"Damn, Kai why are we even going to that place? It creeps me out..." Tala frowned. He didn't want to go, but scince Kai was going he had to go.

"Just shut the hell up, were going," Kai closed his eyes in annoyence. He wanted to go visit them. Pray to them. To say sorry. It wasn't like Kai to go and show his feelings, but nobdy would know. When he prayed, no words, no emotions, no tears.

Tala walked over to his car, and got the keys ready. They both hopped in the car, and drove off.

"Bloody Valentine..." Lilith repeated. She hated that day.

Lilith got up from the tub, and decided to meet Tai. She dried off her tears, so they dissapeared from her eyes. Lilith grabbed her beyblade, and proceeded out the door, and she walked over to the bus, and got in. (A/N: Its a bus where you can ride around local for free)

Lilith waited for her stop to come. While she was waiting she started to hum a song she knew.

_Everyday, I wonder how I ever got by_

_And I think about how I survived_

_Tell me now, show me how_

_Why do I even cry for you_

_Sometimes I fear why my eyes always tear_

The bus stopped once more, and more passengers got on then off. Lilith still waited. She looked out the window from the bus, and saw some graves go by. She was getting close to her destination.

"Almost," Lilith whispered. She waited patiently for her bus to stop at the location she so desperatly did not wan't to see again. The bus passed some trees and stopped at a bus station. Lilith got off at this stop, and looked around. It was a quite atmosphere, with only the birds and the trees singing a sorrowful tune.

"Ahh..." Lilith looked around trying to find the grave she wanted to visit. Yet it was so hard for her to go. Lilith saw the grave she wanted, and silently walked towards it. It wasn't a friends grave, it wasn't her parents, it was one who she treasured most.

"Brother how nice a day it is today, isn't it?" Lilith looked up into the cloudy skies. Dark grey clouds started to form above her.

"Its going to rain. Why do you cry so?" Rain poured on top of the grave. Lilith sighed. She too was also sad. She too wanted to cry. Footsteps where heard comming from behind. She ignored them. The figures shadow towered over hers.

"What a great day it is isn't it Lilith Osaki," The voice said. Lilith new that tone. One she hated, one she feared. She looked back, staring into amber eyes.

"You!" Lilith shouted. Rage consumed her. For all the tourcher she was put through it was because of him.

"Kai what are you do-" Tala stopped in his tracks to see a girl from the Midnight Catz in the graveyard. Lilith wanted to cry, but the skies where already crying. She didn't need to cry anymore.

In a fit of rage she started to charge after Kai trying to tackle him, but some arms where already around her arms, making her unable to move.

"No, let me go!" Lilith screamed. Tala tried his best to hold onto Lilith. Another girl appeared by the grave.

"Lilith what are you doing!" Tai looked confused. She wanted an explination.

"What is it you wan't? Revenge?" Kai looked at Lilith. She was stuggling against Tala, trying to break free of his grasp.

"What I want..."

_Over here big brother, look at this! '_

"What I want..."

_' NOO! Leave him alone! '_

"What I want is you dead!" Tears came bursting out of Lilith's eyes. She couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Is that it, because I killed your brother!" Kai yelled. He ws outraged. It wasn't his fault.

"You killed him! I was helpless... Like a little child." Lilith started to stop trashing against Tala's grasp. Tala fell down to the ground exausted, as Tai came over to help him.

"You where a child! You had no idea what it was under thoses circumstances!" Kai's knuckles where turning white. He had no choice.

"In front of my own eyes! I saw him die with your hands. The other people died as well, because I couldn't help!" Lilith fell to her knees and cried some more. The rain started to pour violently.

"How could you have helped? All these people died because of you? What about me?" Kai was never the one to express such anger, but he couldn't help himself.

" I don't know."

"I don't know!" Lilith sobbed harder.

"Lilith..." Tai started, but she couldn't finish what she was about to say, instead Tala hushed her. After, a angry Kai turned his back to Lilith and walked off. Without a sound, he was crying. Sheading tears that were never supposto be shead.

"Lilith lets go home," Tai tried to talk to Lilith, but only the sobbing could be heard.

"Hey Tai go home, let her stay here," With that Tala walked away.

"I guess i'll go home now... I'll be waiting," Tai also walked off, leaving what should not be left behind.

"I hate you... I hate you all..."

OMG! FINALY! I think this is a good chapter. It now tells us she hates the Hiwatari's even more! they tourchered her with ther brother, and other stuff... like in the begining or something.

yes... i will try to write more, but school is really hectic. Im also starting my new Naruto Fanfic. Right now its in its writing stage. After that i'll type it up. Maybe i'll write some more, but depends. at least this is up!

Please read and review!

(P.S: Probaly next chapter ain't gunna be up for a little bit, but don't worry I won't let this fic. DIE!)

RR!

Thankies!


	8. Take and Give

LA LA LA!

YES THIS IS A ROMACE FIC. You just have to wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... Never will in my whole lifetime of me living.**

WOW! Tis is time for a tea party! (So random..)

Anyways I appreciate all my reviewers! I love them so :)

* * *

Recap- 

"I hate you, I hate you all"

* * *

Now- 

Lilith hated them. They left her.

"I hate you..." They sky's violent weather did not stop. It kept on pouring as the winds blew harshly. She had only one objective now, to kill that bastard. She didn't care about the stupid tournament now, she had already found her man. She had done her deed in the tournament, and now she had another.

"It's time to quit, and show you the misery that I have had and give it to you," Lilith's voice had a tint of evil mixed in. Her once sad smile, turned into a evil grin. She was ready.

Next morning

"AHH! Where is she? That stupid, lazy, shit headed, sexy, cute, bastard LIED!" Tai had just realized what she had said. She covered her mouth, and pretended not to hear anything she had spoken, but it was too late. She had spoken the truth.

"Why... Maybe I should call him up," Tai headed towards the phone, and picked up the receiver. She dialed the operator, and asked for Tala. She waited patiently, until it began to ring.

"Ring, Ring, Rin--"

"Hello?" Tala answered.

"Yes, is this Tala?" Tala recognized the voice immediately. How could he forget that girl. She was beyond beautiful.

"Uhmm, Lilith didn't come back..." Tai said bluntly. Did she really care about her friend?

"Why are telling me this? I have nothing to do with her," Tala thought a little. Was she still at the grave? Or was she killed by some crazy guy? Either way, he didn't care about that girl, only her friend.

Tai then heard a knocking on her door. Was it Lilith?

"Hold on," Tai put the receiver down on the bedside table, and walked over to the door. She opened the door, and greeted whoever was there.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Tai greeted a tall man. This was definitely not Lilith.

"Yes, im looking for Lilith. Is she here by any chance?" The man's face was covered by a trench coat, and a hat.

"She's not here right now, maybe later?" Tai responded. She was about to close the door, when the man held it back.

"Well you see, it's sort of urgent," The man punched Tai in the stomach hard enough to know her out, but not hurt her in any way.

"Classified information, you should not know," The man picked up Tai, and walked out of the room.

"Tai... Tai are you there? Hello? Hello?"

The man walked over to the telephone and spoke.

"Hello Tala, this is Boris, Nice talking with you," Boris smiled, then hung up. Tala stood there shocked.

"Damn that Boris!" Tala's hand clenched the phone tightly.

Kai had just walked into the room, and looked at Tala. Tala's eye's were filled with hatred, even if he didn't know a lot about the girl, he had to get her out of Boris's hands.

"Kai, it's Boris. He's back." Kai stood there, eye's wide in realization. He was back to get his hands on his life again, and take him back to that hell hole. Kai knew he wasn't going to use strength, but he was planning to persuade them with people's lives on the line.

"Tala... Go find Lilith and tell her whatever happened, I'll be back later," Tala nodded in agreement, and walked out of the door. Kai didn't want the same scenario to repeat itself again, so he too walked out of the door, and into the hell hole.

Tala was running around looking for Lilith. She was the only person that Kai trusted from the looks of it, even if he had a grudge against her. If only she didn't have one against him, this would of been easier. Tala saw a blur of purple on a bench nearby where he had just ran.

'Looks like Lilith, I wonder...' Tala ran over to the purple haired girl. He tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Lilith?"

The girl turned around, and to his surprise it was Lilith, but something else bothered him. When Tala looked into her eyes, her eyes gave him a icy stare. Tala was almost frozen from her gaze.

"Tala... Where is he?" Lilith stood up from the wooden bench and went over to Tala. She took her hand and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Where is he Tala?" Tala kept staring into her eyes. It was almost drawing him into the darkness. A darkness where all her despair, anger, and hatred was held. Tala finally drew his eyes away from Lilith's.

"He went back to... the abbey..."

* * *

Ok, you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! YAY! And I am so sorry... Its the same.. this year is hard, projects come at ya at the worst of times... And so typing this gets hard... Very hard. 

So...

Chapter will by typed whenever I get the chance to type, and I will update whenever I get the chance to update! Thanks for waiting!

Please review!


End file.
